This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Samples for DNA extraction to determine parentage have been collected from 1,409 rhesus macaque comprising the Yerkes'breeding colony of 1,691. This includes 614 animals from the SPF colonies dedicated to AIDS research, and 795 animals from NSPF animals. Each of these samples has been genotyped for 19 highly polymorphic microsatellites spread throughout the autosomal chromosomes. In addition 282 samples from the 2008 birth cohort and 462 samples from the 2009 birth cohort have been collected, and genotyping efforts are currently underway for these samples. These data are used to determine parentage, pedigree, and selected genetic markers for all of our macaques and mangabeys maintained at the Field Station. The ability to characterize specific genetic components has enabled us to better meet specific investigator needs, develop more diverse research endeavors, to selectively breed for specific genetic traits, and to undertake specific phenotypic comparisons. To manage this data set, we are establishing a full-scale database system that will be able to assimilate genetic, parentage, pedigree, and demographic variables on all the animals. This database system will be incorporated into our current animal records system, which will enable Yerkes'investigators and veterinarians to track, manage and view an animal's record with a single query.